It All Points To Someone
by TattooedCross
Summary: Greg is kidnapped and the evidence points to someone they know. Rating may change. R&R, keep flames to a downlow, please.
1. What Is This Love?

It All Points To Someone.

This is my first CSI fanfic, so be nice. Greg is kidnapped and the evidence points to a person they know. But who? Rating may change. R&R, keep the flames on a downlow, please...

Greg angst/drama for all you Greg fans out there.

CHAPTER 1

It was only the beginning of the shift, and Greg was already blaring he music, dancing around the lab, and processing the night's incoming evidence. His bright colored Hawaiian shirts stuck and clashed with the dull colored lab jackets. He had not a single care in the world, except for what he was doing at the very moment. Greg was just a boy in a grown man's body.  
Catherine stood outside Greg's lab, looking in at what he was doing. She felt something for him that she hadn't felt for many others. It was love. Not the kind of love where she wanted to spend her life with him. It was the love like she had for her daughter. It was more of a motherly affection towards him. Greg didn't have parents, ones that actually cared for him. He didn't have parents that called frequently to see how he was doing, or visited on holidays. When the lab blew-up and he was severely injured, he didn't have parents that called to make sure he was okay, let alone a card or a visit. Catherine filled the void, the empty space that lurked when he was down. Catherine always checked up on him through out the day and gave him a special smile she saved just for him.  
Catherine had been standing by the door for a few minutes when a voice brought her back to life.  
"Cath, you okay?" said the voice. Grissom's.  
She blinked her eyes a couple of times and nodded.  
"Yeah, sorry, "she reassured him. "I was about to take these samples to Greg."  
"Alright. Meet me back in my office when you're done. New case," Grissom told her.  
He gave her a quick smile and then walked briskly to his office to meet the others. She watched him for a brief moment and then walked into the Greg's lab. Greg was looking into a microscope, focusing on the object below, while bopping his head to the music. The microscope, like everything else in his lab, was relatively new. Everything else had blown up with the lab. She walked closer to him, hoping he'd turn around. She called his name out a few times to get his attention.  
"Greg. Greg!" she yelled out.  
No response. He didn't hear his name. She got closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly and shouted out in surprise.  
"Holy cow!" he yelped." Don't scare me like that!"  
He then turned his music off and looked at her with a sheepish smile.  
  
"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you Greg," Catherine apologized.  
"No worries, it was my music. Better you than Grissom anyway. I think he'd take my music away if he came in her to turn it off," Greg said, starting to ramble.  
"Greg, stop. I'm not in here to lecture you about how loud and distracting your music is. I need to give you some samples for the Johansson case. There are 2 unidentified samples and some blood I need you to run. I need you to run these by the end of the shift, if possible. Can you do that for me?" she asked.  
"For you m'dear, of course," Greg joked.  
Catherine gave him her special smile and thanked him. For a moment Greg, looked down, sad to see that his company was leaving him.  
"Bye," Greg said.  
"Bye Greg," said Catherine, walking out of the lab. She expected to hear Greg's music to come back on. However, the familiar sound of heavy rock did not come on, and silence filled the hallways.  
Catherine walked into Grissom's office and found the other four in there already. The rest of the night shift CSIs were sitting down, waiting for her to show up.  
"Well now that we are all here, we have another case. Top priority. A police officer and a politician's intern were killed. Catherine and Nick, go check out the scene. Warrick, talk to the M.E. Sara, you're with me," Grissom told them. He waited while the others filed out of his office, and then walked out after the others left. 

I know this chapter was a little short. Review and tell me whether I should keep going or not. More to come if you like!

Thanks!


	2. Who Are You?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed it. Mucho apprecitated. This one is longer, I think. And Krazy, the Greg Angst will be coming very soon, just have to do a few things first. lol. Just wait and see, and the drama will be laid upon thou!

Chapter 2  
  
In the city, you can't see the stars. But once you're out of it and into the desert, you can see hundreds of them. You can see how they shine all night, even when you're not smiling. You can see how they make pictures in the sky. Nick noticed things like that. He noticed the little things in life.  
  
Catherine was driving the SUV to the scene. Neither spoke to each other, so Nick gazed out the window at the star-speckled sky. When he was younger, he would look out his bedroom window at the stars when his parents argued. He would look for a shooting star and wish on it; that his parents would stop arguing.  
  
The large vehicle stopped moving. Nick looked over at Catherine and then opened the door. He clutched his case and walked over to Brass. Brass turned around and met Nick's eyes. Something was in Brass' eyes. He had the same look in his eyes when one of their own was lost. For a moment, neither spoke. Brass then broke the silence to give him some information.  
  
"22-year old female. Intern at the governor's office. Name is Shelley Kingswood. The officer was 26 years old. Name is Joseph Black. Just joined the force a year ago. Weapon of choice was a 9mm, a glock. Found some rope nearby. Most likely a shoot and dump job," said Brass, with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
'Thanks," said Nick in his smooth Texan accent.  
  
He walked near one of the dead bodies, where he found Catherine kneeling down and taking pictures. A flash went off with every click of the button. It lit up the dull features of the dead body; Shelley Kingswood's body.  
  
There was a single gunshot wound in her, through the heart. Blood had seeped through the hole and had dried on the shirt. The blood had turned in an ugly shade of brown. There were deep ligature marks around her wrists. Nick was thinking someone had grabbed her or tied something around the wrists.  
  
"Cath, look," Nick said, pointing to her wrists.  
"Could be from the rope over there," Catherine noted, nodding towards the rope a few yards away. She snapped the camera a couple of times near the girl's wrists.  
  
They move on from the body over to the stray piece of rope. Nick put down a marker and Catherine took a picture. Nick picked up the rope to take a closer look at it. He found something on it: hair. And something else.  
"Is that blood?" asked Catherine, looking over Nick's shoulder.  
"I don't know. And there's a hair. I'll bag it and Greg can run it through," Nick said.  
  
They bagged the rope and went on to the next body. The body was the officer's. He was lying in a different position than that of the girl: he was kneeling. A rope was wrapped around his neck like a noose. And his throat was slit. The very sight was gruesome.  
"It looks like someone had it for officers," said Catherine.  
"Yeah," Nick said softly and then turned away.  
  
Nick dealt with dead bodies all the time. But this time it was different. He knew the officer. The sight of the officer kneeling to die wanted to make Nick be sick. He walked away from the dead body, leaving a very confused Catherine behind. She ran to catch up with him. He was sitting down away from the dead body. Catherine came over by him and sat down.  
  
"Nicky, what's wrong?" she asked.  
"I know him," said Nick in a dull voice.  
"What?" Catherine said, very surprised.  
"I know him," Nick repeated.  
"I caught that," she said, "But how?"  
"Just a friend," he said.  
"Nick, you shouldn't work the case."  
"I'll get over. I'll be fine."  
"Talk to Grissom when we get back. He'll have a say in this." Nick got up and walked to the body.  
"Fine," he said, giving in to Catherine's request of talking to Grissom, although he had a bad feeling that he still wouldn't be able to work the case.


End file.
